


A Thousand Years

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.<br/>An angst fic set before the final battle in The Return Of The King.<br/>Pippin expresses his feelings to his dear Meriadoc in a monologue of this thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

 

 

_~ Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone?_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

 

 

**“How will he be able to fight?”**

**“He’s just a hobbit for god’s sake!”**

**“He won’t last thirty seconds out there!”**

They always doubt you, Merry. They always think you’ll be a disappointment to them, to Gondor, to Rivendell and most of all to the Shire. I heard what they said, Merry. They said those things to you without thinking for a second that they were wrong. They doubt you so much.

But, they’re wrong. Meriadoc, I swear to you, I have faith in you. I always have had faith in you and I will for the rest of my days here too. I will never think of you like they think of you. I will cherish you forever, Merry. You give me faith and keep me strong. I wouldn’t be able to carry on without you.

 

 

_~ I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don’t be afraid_

_I have loved you For a thousand years_

_I’ll love you for a thousand more._

 

Every day, when you smile it reminds me why I am here, why I am alive. I’m alive to see you smile, Merry and I wouldn’t have it any other way. You make every hard day of this battle bearable and I couldn't afford to lose that. When you go out to battle with Rohan, remember me. Remember our soft kisses as tender as the blossoming flower petals in spring. Please, Merry.

Remember me. Remember our memories.

How about the time we stole the farmer's carrots or the time we set the firewrok off in Bilbo's eleventy-oneth birthday party? Will you remember those memories? When we make it out of this, I will vow to never leave your side again, Merry. I will vow to never disobey the order I am given and we will be inseperateable.

When I left with Gandalf for Minas Tirith I was so scared that I wouldn’t see you again. I was scared I’d lose you again, Meriadoc. You and me, we belong together and if I didn’t have you, I’d be nothing.

 

 

_~ Time stands still_

_Beauty in all he is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this._

 

 

I will fight for you, Merry. I will fight for our love and I will fight for forever. When we get back to the Shire after the deed is done, we can be free again, free to live and to love. We can drink ale in the warm green fields and we can run through the corn fields once again and at night, we can gaze up at the glistening stars while they dance in the dark night sky. But none of those stars shine as bright as you, Meriadoc.

 

 

  
_~And all along I believed I would find you_   
_Time has brought your heart to me_   
_I have loved you for a thousand years_   
_I'll love you for a thousand more._

And If I survive, if I triumph, I promise you that I will never leave again. I promise we're forever.

 


End file.
